The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Conventional methods for manufacturing photovoltaic materials typically requires some additives to a semiconductor. Such additives, including gallium arsenide (GaAs), can be highly toxic and carcinogenic, and their use in the manufacturing process of photovoltaic materials can increase the risk of negative health and environmental effects. It is highly desirable to have a manufacturing process of photovoltaic material with reduced use of additives.
The conventional methods for manufacturing photovoltaic materials also require a multi-step process, or different processes, with each step possibly taking place at a different apparatus and at different times, and requiring its own management and resources. For instance, different doping processes are applied to manufacture different semiconductor wafers, and the wafers of different types are sealed together in a particular way to form a photovoltaic material. The purpose for the doping processes and assembly of the wafers is to create p-n junctions, or p-i-n junctions, in between wafers to achieve an overall photovoltaic effect in the assembled material. Each of such manufacturing stages incurs a cost. It is highly desirable to have a manufacturing process for photovoltaic material that reduces the number of necessary processes or steps to reduce costs.